Season One
"You can't hide from the truth" - Tagline Season One of Veritas consists of 10 episodes. The series takes place from September to December 2012. Overview Journalist Joanne Dupré is shot down in front of new 51 Division detective, Matilda Monroe after she arrives in Kelton. Matilda becomes emotionally attached to the crime and after the CBI take over the case from Detective Jordan Rosati, Matilda begins her own off-book investigation with her new partner, Nathan Rosati, but their efforts get in the way of the CBI case and the city's two law enforcement agencies clash. Monroe and Rosati join the CBI team to find Dupré's killer which puts the integrity of a colleague in question as more about Dupré's activities come to light and learn that her death is part of a bigger picture involving the CBI's past from 3 years ago. Now the consequences of the bureau's failings put the city in jeopardy as one woman has a personal vendetta against the CBI and one agent in particular, Elizabeth Vega. Elizabeth's past decisions haunt her as not only her and her agents, but everyone's families are put in danger of being Vivian Cooper's next target. Season Plotlines *The return of Vivian Cooper, who is seeking revenge upon the bureau and Elizabeth Vega for an incident in 2009. *The growing and changing friendship between Scott Garrett and Ethan Lingard. *Scott's delicate relationship with his family, specifically his sister-in-law, Rebecca Paxton and his nephew Adam . *Mattie adjusting to Canadian life in the city. *The search for a mole working for for Vivian within the bureau. *The development of Andrew's and Kate's long-time relationship. *The death of Alex Holland. *Uncovering what Joanne Dupré had discovered before she was killed. Characters Main Characters *Detective Matilda Monroe (10/10) *Senior Special Agent Elizabeth Vega (10/10) *Special Agent Ethan Lingard (10/10) *Special Agent Scott Garrett (10/10) *Special Agent Alex Holland* (5/10) *Detective Nathan Rosati (8/10) *Adam Paxton (8/10) *Kate Williams (9/10) *Andrew Monroe (10/10) * Alex Holland only appears in episodes 1 - 5. Supporting Characters *Vivian Cooper (7/10) *Supervising Agent Jonathan Deveraux (6/10) *Pamela Carpenter (5/10) *Celeste Steel (5/10) *Dr. Julian Keller (5/10) *Joanne Dupré (4/10) *Logan Schade (4/10) *Dr. Cosette Cross (4/10) *Detective Jordan Rosati (4/10) *Senior Speical Agent Laura Dunn-Miller (4/10) *Staff Sergeant Michael Frobes (4/10) Recurring Characters *Dr. Alyssa Lingard (3/10) *Fergus Vega (3/10) *Alison Cooper (3/10) *Rebecca Paxton (2/10) *Luke Paxton (2/10) *Claudia Walker (2/10) *Detective James McRae (2/10) *Detective Evžen Měchura (2/10) Minor Characters *Deputy Mayor/Councilwoman Samantha Hunter (1/10) *Daniel Paxton (1/10) *Christopher Chapman (1/10) *Special Agent Lydia Winters (1/10) *Amanda Crocker (1/10) Episode List Second Season In a second season, the story would continue. But now Elizabeth and her team will attempt to rebuild and focus on investigating the corruption allegations made against the city's leaders in the first season finale. The hunt for Vivian Cooper would continue and the second season would consist of 10 episodes. Soundtrack/Themes *''"No Light, No Light"'' by Florence + The Machine - Vivian Cooper's Theme / Main Theme Category:Seasons